The invention presented here relates to stops for a draft gear housing of a preferably automatic central coupler in a center sill or stub sill of a rail car by means of which the forces involved during pushing and pulling the rail car are taken up. The draft gear housing is situated in at least one space in a single or two part center or stub sill, which is provided with longitudinal struts or ribs.
In North America in particular, pushing or pulling individual vehicles, especially railway vehicles, is carried out via a so-called central coupler which is connected to a device designed to take up the tractive and compressive forces involved.
What is known for example is a draft gear housing of a preferably automatic central coupler in a U-shaped center or stub sill to take up the tractive and compressive forces. The said housing can be formed by the center sill or stub sill and by means of stops or bearings mounted on the sidewalls of the sill in order to meet the tractive and compressive forces acting on the said housing.
The stops which take up the forces, arising in service, are fixed by conventional means, e.g. screws and/or rivets or by welding to a center sill. The expense involved however is relatively large. It should also be noted that fixing stops this way can often give rise to cracks and/or deformation at the place of fixing. This can in turn lead to considerable extra expense for repairs, and will result in the rail car being out of service for a period while it is being repaired.